chances like pictures
by whizz
Summary: kyo/arisa; it's never too late to realize things you should've known years ago. sometimes, it is too late to do something about those things. this time, it's not.


**manga/anime; **Fruits Basket

**pairing; **Kyo/Arisa

**warnings; **swearing, kind-of-AU, futuristic!fic

**disclaimer; **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters used.

It's Prince Charming's wedding, after all, so of course it'd be nothing but absolutely _smashing. _

The Sohma family sure didn't cut back on the funds when they let the lovestruck couple plan their huge gathering. Kyo needs a total of two point thirty-six minutes to take in the entire scene what with all of the pastel-shaded flowers lined up throughout the room, the decorations glittering like fine silver from the roof where a huge crystal chandelier hangs, not to mention the enormous glass fountain in the center of the room and the beautifully organized tables, perfectly heart-shaped soft aubergine napkins next to the wine glasses and the elegantly placed cutlery. A streamer bends gently over the main table, reading "Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Sohma" in cursive letters dotted with glitter.

And, as amazing and impressive and cheesy and flawless as everything is, Kyo feels like throwing up. Also, thanking his lucky star for not having to go through all of this completely.. well, _needless _stress for a long, long time; the people, the flashing lights, the music, the table weighed down by the amount of food that could probably feed fifteen football teams, the photos being snapped rapidly and the tears. Good lord, the _tears._

"Kyo-kun!" comes a weep from his left side, and suddenly two familiar arms strong enough to snap his neck in two seconds if necessary encircle his middle. "I'm so glad I found you! Did you _see_? Oh, it's lovely, lovely! So beautiful! Yuki-kun looks so happy, everything's perfect, and-"

"I agree, Kagura", the man tries, giving a subtle squeeze to her locked fingers as a cue to let go. She does, oddly enough, but she stays completely invading his personal space, pulling a silky napkin out of her handbag to wipe beneath each tear-brimmed, red-streaked eye.

"Did I ruin my make-up, Kyo-kun? Oh, you have to come with me to meet Shii-chan and the rest! You haven't yet, have you? I did offer you a ride, Kyo-kun, but perhaps you preferred coming on your own? The snacks are wonderful, did you try them yet? Come, come! You look stunning, by the way - did you cut your hair? Of course you'd look handsome, though, you always did look good in formal clothes like tuxedos.. Kyo-kun is just more of the comfortable type, hmm?"

"Kagura!" he snaps, managing to keep his voice somewhat leveled. "Breathe. Please."

"I'm sorry", she smiles, something dangerous twinkling in her chestnut eyes nonetheless. "It's just, everything's incredible. I'm so happy for them."

"I am too", Kyo mutters, and lowers his eyes to the floor. It is true, too. Somehow, the feeling lingers in his gut; it _is_ true. He's happy.

"Kyo-kun!" a voice resounds from somewhere behind him, and a smile reserved for special occasions only pulls at his lips before he has even turned to greet her.

"Tohru", he announces affectionately. "You're really pretty."

She blushes a delicious dusty pink at that, her lithe form covered in a sugar-coated dream of frilly lace with an old-fashioned glow to the white material; long sleeves, fabric pulled in tight at the minimal waist and exploding into a waterfall of several soft lily-white layers. Her hair is loosely curled and auburn, eyes striking as ever before, cheeks peach-stained and smile so heartfelt it makes all the difference in her appearance. A hand with perfectly manicured nails rises to bump against him playfully.

"Kyo-kun, you shouldn't say those things! I'm a married woman now, you know", she laughs, but the warmth in her eyes and voice as she reminds herself of the fact are evident and very real. 

"Yeah", Kyo agrees, smile widening into a grin, "and still pretty."

"Tohru-kun, you're _perfect! _I can only hope my wedding will be this fantastic! You and Sohma-kun were so achingly beautiful together, really", Kagura butts in, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes once more.

"Kagura-san! Thank you very much for your kind words", the brunette replies easily, pulling the other girl into a grateful and tight hug as they squeal away.

Kyo spots the groom a few tables away, currently speaking to Hatori who is patting the younger on the shoulder lightly. The happiness in Yuki's violet eyes shines, admittedly, like a lighthouse in the dark even from here, and Kyo thinks grumpily to himself that he'd never accept anything less.

"He's one lucky bastard", he smiles, the edge to his voice not quite as sharp as he'd like it to be. Tohru shoots him a worried look, the thin veil pulled down her curly hair shimmering weakly beneath the sharp light.

"Don't worry", Kyo quickly reassures her, thumb coming to rest against the other's smooth cheek. "I didn't mean it like that. Just because I understand your happiness, and am a hundred percent sure he won't hurt you, it doesn't mean I'll start liking the idiot-rat all of a sudden."

"Right back at you, stupid cat", that familiar and ever-fluent voice interrupts, a lean arm twirling across Tohru's tiny shoulders. How he always manages to make such silent but dramatic entrances, Kyo'll never know. Guess it's part of the rat's gift. Tohru sighs, quiet, moving closer to her husband automatically as his expression softens just a fracture. "I am glad you showed up, however", Yuki adds, gentle. "Grateful. That you showed up. It.. means a lot to her."

"I know it makes you feel all fuzzy inside seeing me, pretty-boy", Kyo smirks, eyebrows shooting up, "don't go blaming it all on Tohru."

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura whines, re-attaching herself to his arm. "Let's go dance! Tohru must go change and we are keeping her much too busy!"

"Oh, there's no need to worry on my behalf!" Tohru presses. "But, Kagura-san, you do have a point. I should go change." 

Lightly pressing a kiss against the waiting lips of Yuki, she turns around, sweet and mesmerizing with the natural grace of a person in love, and Kyo mentally snaps an ageless picture of her, to the photo album inside his head, stashing the frame frozen in time away in that corner of his mind where memories are beautiful and sunshine-clad; he wants to remember her like this, always. However, she soon halts, mid-step.

"Kagura-san, um. If it's not too much to ask, could you perhaps.. come with me to the dressing rooms and help me? I am afraid I do not have any family member that'd.."

"Of course, Tohru-kun, I'd be honored to!" Kagura immediately replies, not even batting an eyelash as she bounces after the girl. "Kyo-kun, I'll catch you later! Yuki-kun, you too!"

They watch the girls leave, Yuki letting his head droop slightly to one side. "I guess I should go talk to Akito", he sighs, as if the thought displeases him. And why wouldn't it, really? Kyo thinks with clenched teeth that he'd never be able to spend more than two seconds in that moody bitch's presence - not that he'd be allowed to.

"Well, at least things cooled down a bit. That's good", Kyo replies stiffly, feeling slightly uncomfortable having a conversation about anything not involving threats or Tohru with his supposed-nemesis.

"Yeah. Why Akito changed so suddenly, I'll never know", Yuki comments, absent-minded. "But I'm glad. If the curse hadn't begun to fall apart, we'd all be part of the madness for who knows how long.. and I know I'd never be happy, living like that. Without this. Without.. her."

Self-conscious, the grey-haired teen realizes the words coming out of his mouth and subtly turns away, ruefully admitting the embarrassment he feels to himself. He'd shared such intimate thoughts with that stupid cat without even noticing - he was going to hear about this for the rest of his life, surely..

"Yeah."

Yuki turns slightly, observing the other man from behind long bangs. Kyo doesn't really look like he'll start a fuss over it. A little smug, yes, but he makes no move to use what he just heard to the rat's disadvantage. Yuki can't quite suppress the surprise coming over him at this notion, but he hopes it's not too visible. He has much more important matters to bother with than the likes of that cat, after all - even though, Kyo seems to have changed, somehow.

"..Guess we all did", Yuki mutters under his breath.

"Wha?" Kyo sends him a confused look, and the other is just about to come up with an excuse, when a familiar mop of black hair clouds his vision.

"Yun-yuuun! This wedding's over the _top! _I mean, a chocolate fountain, _really? _Not to mention the band, and- you know, some really famous people are here, have you noticed? That guy who won something-or-another in Literature, and when I saw him, I was like-" 

"_Kakeru_."

The voice is loaded with pure annoyance, and Kyo finds it somewhat amusing. He sees the perfect opportunity to slip away, and so he does, leaving Prince Charming to deal with the obnoxious guy Kyo never really liked much, not even in high school.

As it is, he finds himself walking towards the buffet, not knowing where to look at all seeing as everything is mouth-watering and organized by color. He's just about to reach out for a plate, when something bumps into his back. Turning slightly, Kyo finds vivid eyes and hair like a golden crown too close for comfort. He steps back on instinct, hip hitting the edge of the table with a thunk.

"Haven't changed one bit, huh, Orangey?" Arisa smiles, and Kyo wonders why he never noticed the soft dimples by the corners of her mouth.

She's wearing a tight, figure-fitted little thing that's colored a blue so light it's almost transparent, running down her long legs, nearly touching the floor on which her thin stilettos rest on. The dried sunshine-blonde of her hair is pulled up and away from the sharp angles of her face, and it gives onlookers a perfect view of her bare, creamy-white skin as the dress tilts into a perfect V from the slim shoulders down to the lower part of her back.

"You have", Kyo says, clearing his throat. "But not too much, yankee. Still found where the food is at, right?"

"Sure thing! Seen Tohru yet? She's really something", Arisa continues.

"I just talked to her", Kyo replies. "Yeah, she's pretty. I'm surprised Hanajima isn't with you."

"Oh, she's here somewhere. I think she said something about taking a walk to get the digestion going so she could have another go at the dessert-table."

Kyo smiles in spite of himself. Some things really didn't change.

"Wow, Orangey, if you'd shown _that _face back in school I bet you'd have your own fan club!" Arisa teases, sipping clear liquid from the elegant wine glass in her hand.

"Please don't associate me with anything that has to do with _him_", the man replies grumpily.

"Still on bad terms, I see. Oh well! Some things never change", she says, flashing that smile again - the stark one, the one that looks like she is truly smiling with her entire being, not just with her mouth. Kyo likes it.

"I was just thinking the same thing", he mumbles, more to himself, really. Arisa picks it up, though.

"Well, I guess you're digging in! Maybe I'll see you 'round later or something? I was gonna go catch some air.." she trails off, gazing towards the balcony at the end of the huge room.

"Not dancing, are we?" Kyo smirks teasingly. Arisa huffs.

"As if! I hate dancing, it's just awkward. Besides, no one at this party could keep up with me - actually, no one is even tall enough to be my partner. It'd look stupid", she laughs.

"I'm taller than you."

It slips past his lips before he can stop himself, almost as a reflex. By the time the double-meaning to his own comment dawns upon him, Arisa is already giving him a questioning look, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Uh.. I'm not hungry", Kyo then says, as if that explains anything. Wow, all of a sudden he just can't stop making a fool out of himself. She doesn't seem to mind, though, merely ducking her head to hide her smile. _What a shame, _his far-off mind supplies briefly.

"Well, wanna come hang out with me for a while, then? Since I guess you're not dancing, either."

"You got that right", Kyo smirks humorlessly. "Actually, yankee, I could think of better things to do, but.."

"Oh, don't be such a bore! And stop with the nickname already, it was a long time ago, 'kay?"

Kyo laughs, letting her pull him in the right direction and not minding the pressure around his bicep at all; it isn't too forceful, like Kagura's vice-grip. Nor is it too soft, like Tohru's feather-light touches. It is just _there, _nothing less than firm but still not captivatingly so.

The balcony's no less sensational; flowers adorns the space in gigantic pots that look like they belong to some ancient time and the huge glass-panels are like portals to another world in which people swirl about the dance floor in fancy attires, confetti is spilled in a whirlwind of colors and the sound of music blocks any other senses out.

"It's quieter out here", Arisa decides, leaning against the railing. Kyo trails his eyes down her nude back, before abruptly looking away.

"Yeah. It's 'cause we're the only ones here", he explains. "I can still hear the music, though. Damn music. It's too lively."

She chuckles, playing with the edge of her glass that she's placed on the surface where her elbows rest.

"I take it back, you know", she then breathes. "What I said earlier, about you not changing a bit."

"Oh?" Kyo replies, the smile evident in his voice.

"Don't get a swelled head, stupid!" she grins. "I'm just saying, you're not quite the punk you were."

"Hey!" the man mock-cries, eyebrows knitting together in irritation.

"That goes for me too", she adds. "I was way too much drama back in school. It's fine, though, 'cause I wouldn't change one thing if I could."

As if on a cue, the music suddenly turns softer, calmer; Kyo turns his head just in time to see several couples huddling together, seeking each other out with quizzical expressions, and badly bottling the hope in their gazes up. Tohru has changed to a dress easier to move around in - it looks like a tasteful pastry, the skirt balloon-shaped and the hems softly plaited. She is dancing slowly, body flush against Yuki's before he twirls her around carefully like she is the most precious thing he's ever had in the space of his arms.

"They make quite the couple", Arisa interrupts, closer than before, smiling at his caught-off-guard-expression.

"Yeah", Kyo says, because he doesn't know what else to say with her so near, smelling of perfume and punch.

"You know, I changed my mind. I think I _am _dancing", she smirks, the look on her face daring him to accept the silent challenge. With that, she promptly turns and starts to move along with the music, taking light steps, eyes closed and arms out-stretched.

Kyo stares, not knowing what the low tug of his stomach means, or the way he has to swallow, forcing liquid down his too-dry throat. He feels like reaching out, a burning he can't deny; yet he feels oddly composed, like peace is spreading out to his very finger tips.

It is with this composure, this steady beat of his heart, that he grasps her by an elbow, pulling her in and smiling unhurriedly at her moment of disbelief.

They move in unison for a while, listening more to the rhythm of their insides, the thump-thump's and the echoing warmth, rather than the actual music.

"I would", Kyo then suddenly says, momentarily halting in his step to pull her against his chest. She backs away a bit, smacking him lightly, but not nearly moving as far away as she could have.

"You would _what_?" Arisa asks.

"If I could, I'd change some things. About high school, about.. the past."

"That's not a good thing to say, you know", she baits, crooked smile in place. "You shouldn't have any regrets in life."

"That's right", Kyo agrees, something shifting in his amber orbs. "You shouldn't. But I hear there's a second chance at everything."

Arisa watches his adam's apple bob, before raising her gaze to hold his steadily once more. The question in his eyes is open and honest, but well drained of subjectivity. She tilts the corners of her lips upwards, tipping her head back as his hold on her waist tightens just a bit.

"Depends on how long you wait", she answers easily.

"Well. I'm not a very patient person", Kyo grunts, just as the seams of her plush-lips burst into that smile from before - the one that reveals her dimples.

"Some things never change", Arisa echoes her own words from earlier, and the music fades into a more joyful and energetic song. None of them notice, though.

**A/N; **aww, that was sweet. i guess? i really have started to suck at writing. i guess that's what you have to deal with after not doing it for a loooong time. but with oneshots like this one, i'm hoping to get off my writer's block soon enough! tell me what you think of this. still one of my favorite pairings ever. just because they're both so awesome.


End file.
